<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling deep into the depths of hell but i got you by fanfiction_swinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560852">falling deep into the depths of hell but i got you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger'>fanfiction_swinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Double Penetration, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Second Person, anddd that's it i guess?, but they don't steal or rob banks, full on bottom kuroo train whatevs, i don't think it's that descriptive or hardcore or anything, i'm not going to even bother masking kuroo as a switch anymore, in case that's not your cup of tea, it's just... mentioned i guess, kinda intending to do it in a Bonnie and Clyde AU vibes, like seriously light, quick reminder there's a male reader here so, they kill with sex lolololol, uh sort of possessive behavior, with it there's slight gore, yo this pov is my favorite even when i'm still on ffn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During copulation, the female praying mantis will bite the male's head off and proceed to it him for nutrients. With its head torn, the body will still make frantic movements in act of copulating because the nerves that control the movement isn't found in the head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Male!Reader/Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling deep into the depths of hell but i got you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, fact check the summary stilll though, I kinda remembers it being something along those lines but I may phrase it wrong so, if you're curious, do search for it yourself. And that's the summary because the thought "female praying mantis bite the male's head off" is really what kicks the idea for this fic.</p>
<p>Not beta read, hell, I'm typing it out on my phone and posting it on my phone, wouldn't even skimmed it again so apologies for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"How does it feel? Unlike anything you've ever felt before, right, anal with two dicks inside?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You, once trashing in you restraints and gag, no longer tries to escape as the tight heat surrounds you down below.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Isn't my baby beautiful?" The white-haired man coos, hands roaming all over the raven-haired male's torso in front of him, settling with a pinch on the nipples, eliciting a moan out of the raven.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Hey." The white-haired man's voice is dangerously low and you can feel his hand, used to handling the messy-haired raven gently, yanked your hair harshly, pulling it by the roots. "I asked you a question, isn't my baby beautiful?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You nod frantically, wishing to escape the murderous intent the man often displayed, especially the possesiveness on his partner. You briefly wonder how did you end up in this situation, lured by the raven's charm and promise of once in a kind pleasure. It is indeed a pleasure like no other but you wonder if you're going to get out of this alive, they look a bit wrong in the head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"What are you thinking?" The raven's voice smooth and sultry like silk, seemingly lulled you back to the heat on the room, lust thick in the air. "Am I... not enough?" His lips form a pout, eyes lowering in seeming sadness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah?" The white-haired growls, once again looking at you, gaze sharp and deadly, the golden iris looks like it's glowing. He thrusts hard and fast, creating a pleasurable friction with you and at the same time seems to be hitting the raven's prostate if the moans were to go by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You shake your head frantically, not wanting to further get to the two's bad side. Hell, they look unstable enough as it is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Does it feel good? Isn't Tetsu adorable, all moaning and open for us like this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You nod frantically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Then move your hips more, show my baby how much pleasurable it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You thrust earnestly into the tight heat, as fast and as deep as you can in your position. It must have felt good because the raven, Tetsu?, keeps on letting out all the moans and whispers and hushed "Kou, Kou, </span>
  <span class="s3">Kou—", </span>
  <span class="s2">as he catches 'Kou' in a kiss, back arching, showing off the silver stud on his chest at you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You drooled at the sight, because Tetsu is indeed beautiful, body slightly tan with just the right amount of muscle to faintly see the abs line, in contrast to his partner, all muscles and beef behind him, seemingly able to crush the raven, albeit perhaps with a little force. Tetsu seems to catch you staring, his eyes meeting your gaze and his smile widens, bordering a smirk and in an instant, the gaze feels predatory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Are you lonely, little kitten?" (Funny how he's calling you kitten because if there's anything feline-like, it's definitely the raven in front of you) Tetsu's hand reaches down and roams your torso, nails raking softly, sending jolts to your spine as you arch, thrusting deep into Tetsu. "Ah—" Tetsu gasps, nails digging into you, "haha, aren't you sensitive?" He lets out a breathless laugh. "You're so hard inside me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tetsu leans down, catching you on a kiss. You're fighting for dominance but the tongue is insistent and he's intrusing your mouth instead. He seems to laugh and you can hear a whisper of "cute". Kou, the white-haired, seems to follow Tetsu wherever, both seemingly inseparable. He leans down and presses close to Tetsu, completely sandwiching the lean man between both you and him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You baby", Tetsu huffs, craning his neck back to meet Kou's lips in a heated kiss. Despite the complaint, you see Tetsu's lips crooked in a smile, Kou's following soon after. You can see their eyes softening, half-lidded, not quite closing, as if it's never enough to drink each other's sight. Deep down, you can't help but envy whatever it is they have, their bond, their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You bucks your hip once again, trying to remind the two, drowning in their own world, that you're there, existing and alive, and is very much warm and alive (if anything him being Tetsu is supposed to be proof enough but there's something between them that just kinda steal your breath away and makes you forget of the fact). Kuroo lets out a yelp and looked down at you, eyes playful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"How naughty." His eyes glance once again to Kou. "What do you think, Kou? Time for him to get his reward?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kou dives on the crook of Tetsu's neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks on the tanned skin, the fingers teasing, playing with the raven's chest. "He's being so good so far, baby."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"That's a yes, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With one last playful tug on the pink nub, drawing a whimper out of the raven, he gives Tetsu one last peck on the cheek before sitting back once again, arms positioned on each of his side. "Go wild."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tetsu lets out a laugh, breathless yet slightly maniacal. Without warning, he lifts himself up, only for their tip touching the man's entrance, before he plunges himself down, hard and deep. The tight heat makes you whimper on the gag. You can see Tetsu's entrace stretching and pulsing, seeing where the three of you connected, as the raven keeps on bouncing on the two of you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kou, seemingly used to the raven's pace, quickly finds a rhythym to match, meeting the raven halfway, must have hit that sweet spot inside dead on because the voice streaming out of the raven is unearthly. Their seemingly glowing eyes looked at you expectantly and you feel entranced, trying to find a tempo that matches the two. You think you finally got it when Tetsu grins, whispering, "Attaboy", and runs his hand on your torso, as if the gesture a compliment in itself. And you're drunk on them, on the raven in front of you, seeing the frown as he tries to concentrate on his movement, the drool falling out of his mouth, the streams of voice flowing out of him, all the whines and koans, the pink nub erect, the silver stud piercing through it makes the area looks even more enticing, the man's length, bouncing with his movement- you struggled at your restraints, wanting to touch, wanting to taste-</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tetsu laughs once again, face flushing, as if flattered. "I'm sorry, kitten, no touching this time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You looked at those eyes, hopeful. </span>
  <span class="s3">"This time"</span>
  <span class="s2">, he had said. The raven said nothing as his smile only grew. He clenches his eyes shut, hands clenching at Kou's biceps (the finger looks very much fragile compared to the man's muscle mass, but what it lacks in size, he makes up in height as the digits circle around the arm), curling to a fist, pressing on your torso.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">"Close!</span>
  <span class="s2">— Kou, Kou, </span>
  <span class="s3">kou kou koukoukou—", </span>
  <span class="s2">he chants the name like a mantra (you wish he would also call your name but alas, with how drunk on each other they are, you don't think they remember anyone's name anymore in this moment of passion), heat clenching tighter around him and Kou. You groaned into the gag, forcing your hip to thrust still, growing frantic, intending to also grasp the pleasure building in you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tetsu bounces, movement much more erratic, seemingly determined to get off untouched and honestly, it looks possible with the way the length is red, leaking with precum. Kou seems to have his face tight, the length beside your hardening even more, close to climax. In the edge of pleasure, you see Kou meeting your eyes, the man's glinting dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Did you know? Praying mantis female will bite the male's head off when they're doing the deed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Time seems to stop for a split second when you feel the bite on your neck, deep and intending to severe. You tried to screem through the pain, to escape from the relentless canine sinking in but it only serves to bite deeper into you. Your vision flickers, the searing pain seems to register in delay as if your brain isn't able to comprehend the fact that you're being </span>
  <span class="s3">bitten into</span>
  <span class="s2"> right now. You feel, rather than see, Tetsu's clenching his teeth together, grabbing a chunk of flesh in it, and pulling. Your blood sprays everywhere, covering both of them in a shower of crimson liquid. You can feel the haze and spots of black cloudig your vision.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You see the manic in their eyes, their wide grins and excited face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You hear Tetsu's laugh, once breathless and full of amusemnt, now sounding sadistic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Humans deep down are masochistic creatures. I absolutely love the way they are even more hard as the body seems to try and substitute the pain with pleasure, forcing all the liquid out in search of that serotonin high, filling me up—" You can hear the man, feels the cold palm on your cheeks, gently stroking your face. You feel your consciousness slowly slipping, struggling to hold yourself in the land of the living. "Sleep, kitten", you hear the cold voice beside your ear before you gags as the teeth plunges once again—</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And then there's only darkness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The air is cold as the sharp winter wind seems to carry any trace of unpleasant smell away. Bokuto leans on the window, inhaling the stick of nicotine before exhaling it in a white puff of smoke that is immediately carried off by the wind, leaving behind the bitter smell that he has used to inhale. The door clicks and he turns, Kuroo standing there, towel loose on his waist. He unconsciusly smiles at the sight because it's </span>
  <span class="s3">Kuroo</span>
  <span class="s2">, how can he not brightens up at seeing someone he loves. Kuroo meets his gaze, lips cracking into a wide smile too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was as if there's not a corpse with a severed head, neck torn messily, on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You'll catch a cold", Bokuto says, greeting the raven with a peck on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Mmm", Kuroo opens his hand on Bokuto's direction. Bokuto is quick to understand and shakes a stick out of the box and into Kuroo hand. "Says the one who's shirtless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Hey, I'm naturally warm, you know that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kuroo chuckles and the sound is music on Bokuto's ears. He holds his face in front of Bokuto, holding himself still in an attempt to lit his own cigarette. In this proximity, Bokuto can see Kuroo's long eyelashes framing the eyes, his iris seems to be glowing as the cityscapes all around them seems to illuminate Kuroo's face, the messy hair ruffles softly on the wind. Bokuto holds his breathe, afraid of breaking this moment, because really, everytime he looks at the small things Kuroo is, together with Kuroo in moments like this, he wonders, how can someone fall out of love?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When instead, he's falling in love all over again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When instead, he's falling in love much deeper than before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When instead, he feels like it's never enough, wanting to keep the raven all to himself, lock him up, never let anyone lay an eyes on his darling ever again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cigarette lit, Kuroo inhales the nicotine, leaning back at Bokuto, back pressing flush against Bokuto's chest, the lingering warmth from the bath is already almost non-existent. Bokuto circles his hand, opening his palm to cover as much area of the skin he could muster. "Then warm me", Kuroo says, so soft Bokuto almost miss it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Always."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He breathes out, right beside Kuroo's ears where he knows the other is sensitive. Bokuto can feel the shiver that runs on Kuroo's body, pressed so close like this. He teasingly has a finger wandering to a nipple, hovering over the point, grazing over the cool metallic feel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s3">Kou—</span>
  <span class="s2">" Kuroo says in warning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Bokuto lets out a laugh. "I'm just teasing, Tetsu." He's hard though, and he's sure Kuroo can feel it, body pressing tightly from the nape until the tangled legs. Bokuto's erection sitting snuggly between Kuroo's cheeks. They have gone from being embarrassed at such situation, taking it in stride easily. Kuroo usually doesn't go for second round, but if Bokuto's lucky, he might convince Kuroo to take a bath with him, or- bending him over on the desk sounds like a good idea too. Or doing it on the window where the neigboring building can see them... god, he doesn't want to share Kuroo but he's so turned on with the thought of Kuroo being displayed out in the open, for the world to see, because the man is beautiful, tempting. He wonders sometimes if he's signing a contract with the Devil himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Kou."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kuroo's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He replies with a hum, muffled on the neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"The police must be hot on our tail now, with how many body this one makes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Mmmm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Are you still sticking with me even then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Bokuto looks up and can see the lingering feelings in Kuroo's eyes. He wonders what Kuroo is afraid of sometimes because it's </span>
  <span class="s3">ridiculous</span>
  <span class="s2">. Bokuto has made it absolutely clear and he won't mind repeating it over and over again because Bokuto's mind is dead set and not even the gods will move him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I'll follow you to the depths of hell if I need to, Tetsu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>But then again, it's discovered that it only happens on praying mantis in captivity. And if the female has plenty of nutrients already, they most likely won't eat the male. And the male that actively tries to avoid being torn would mounts the female much longer so-</p>
<p>Anyways, hope you enjoy the read and see you again on any future fics! Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3 thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>